Burning Desire
by rhapsodybree
Summary: Also known as 5Ws and an H. Six Lisbon/Jane linked oneshots.
1. When

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, and only borrowed them for a little while.

* * *

><p>"When a man loves a woman..."<p>

Patrick Jane stood behind the observation glass with Rigsby, watching as Teresa Lisbon interviewed their suspect.

"... you want to bring the stars down to earth and make them diamonds, just so you can make her happy."

Wayne Rigsby snorted as he turned to the consultant. "Who proposes like that these days?"

Jane shrugged his shoulders. "Worked for me."

* * *

><p><em>Coming up<em>: Why.


	2. Why

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, and only borrowed them for a little while.

* * *

><p>"You bug the hell out of me, you piss me off, and you take far too much pleasure in riling me up."<p>

"Love you too honey," responded Jane as he pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Why did I marry you?" asked an amused Lisbon.

"I have no doubt you'll be asking yourself that for the rest of your life."

* * *

><p><em>Coming up<em>: Who.


	3. Who

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, and only borrowed them for a little while.

* * *

><p>The woman stood on the beach, barefoot.<p>

She wore a bikini, a semi-transparent shift over the top. A pair of sunglasses atop her head completed the ensemble.

And if you looked at the right moment, there was a sparkle on her left hand.

There was a sense of contentment about her as she stared out over the ocean. She wasn't a conventional beauty, but there was something about her that made people look twice.

"Who is that?"

Jane, drinks in hand, turned to the man standing beside him, his body language indicating that he would be more than happy to step up to the plate.

"_That _is my wife."

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter:<em> How.


	4. How

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, and only borrowed them for a little while.

* * *

><p>"How did this happen?" asked Lisbon incredulously, taking a seat on the edge of their bed with an ungraceful plop.<p>

"Well," replied Jane in a slightly delirious tone. "First comes love, then comes marriage, and then comes a baby, sitting in a carriage."

Lisbon snorted as she looked up at her husband. "You forgot the first part."

Despite the tension, Jane offered a charming smile. "We haven't done that yet."

"Oh God," said Lisbon, flopping back on the bed, lifting one hand to run her fingers through her hair.

Jane turned flopped back with her, his enthusiastic motions making them both bounce on the mattress.

Lisbon opened her mouth to speak, but the effect was ruined when she flew up from the bed and ran to the bathroom to be sick.

Jane followed at a moderate pace.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter:<em> Where.


	5. Where

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, and only borrowed them for a little while.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?"<p>

The worried man came flying through the door, looking around frantically at the small group gathered, seeking answers.

It was Grace who stood up and approached him. "She's in room 213 and-"

He didn't pause to hear the rest, leaving behind a relieved crowd as he sprinted down the hall.

Quickly sourcing the room, he stopped at the door and was momentarily frozen at the sight before him.

Teresa Jane was hunched over her belly, gripping the rails of her bed as she cried out loud through the contraction.

She was panting heavily when she eased back. "Patrick," she sobbed.

"You the father?" asked the nurse coming in the door behind him.

"Ah yeah," he managed to fumble out, for once at a loss for words.

"Get over there."

He saw the expression on her face when she saw him. Taking his position beside her, he gripped her hand. "I thought you weren't coming."

"Never."

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter:<em> What.


	6. What

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, and only borrowed them for a little while.

* * *

><p>Lisbon yawned from her position next to her husband.<p>

The newly fed baby was lying on the length of his upper thighs, cradled in her father's palms.

"What were we thinking?" she asked in a tone bordering on hysteria that a lack of sleep brings as she reached out to brush a finger along the baby's soft cheek.

"We weren't," responded Jane softly, with a smirk. He captured his wife's finger with his thumb and held it there. "Though I find myself quite happy with how things turned out."

Lisbon smiled tiredly, running her free hand through his hair. "I love you."

He responded without pause, turning a pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>Finito.<em>


End file.
